Un voyage au coeur des étoiles chapitre 1
by Major Jackson
Summary: SG1 compte un nouveau membre qui n'a pas fini de les surprendre...


**Un voyage au cœur des étoiles**

Auteur : Aurélie Jackson

E-mail : : un peu d'aventure et romance

Résumé : Sg-1 compte un membre de plus…

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires !

**Chapitre 1: Le rêve éveillé**

_Offemont, au nord est de la France, le 18 mars 2005, 23h30_.

Une jeune fille très mince (trop même) aux cheveux mi-longs, châtains et aux yeux verts, vêtue d'un pyjama bleu terminait sa cigarette dans la cuisine.

Elle l'éteignit puis sorti de la pièce.

Jeune fille: Bonne nuit p'pa, bonne nuit m'man!

Comme chaque soir elle n'obtint aucune réponse: sa mère s'était endormie en lisant et son père dormait devant la télévision. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et regagna sa chambre. Etendue sur son lit, elle songeait à sa vie: les cours l'ennuyait, et du haut de ses 17 ans, sa vie amoureuse n'était qu'une suite d'échecs lamentables.

Elle aimait s'isoler pour rêver, rêver d'une vie palpitante remplie d'aventure et d'amour. Et comme tous les soirs de cette vie ennuyeuse elle s'endormit sur ces douces pensées...

Le lendemain matin.

:Bonjour mon amour! Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure!

Elle venait à peine de se réveiller mais n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Elle retint de justesse un cri: ce n'était pas du tout la voix de son père, ce n'était pas du tout normal... Elle étendit son bras sur le côté et découvrit...un homme dans son lit. Terrorisée, elle se blottit sous les couvertures. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête: Qui pouvait bien être cet homme? Que faisait-il ici? Et surtout où était elle? Car elle venait de remarquer à l'instant que les draps n'étaient pas ceux de sa chambre: ils étaient rouges alors que ceux de son lit étaient roses. Elle risqua un oeil hors des couvertures pour évaluer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une chambre magnifique: elle était noire et rouge, et décorée d'objets d'Égypte antique. Elle se décida à regarder l'homme à ses côtés... Il avait de très jolis yeux bleus et quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtain clair tomaient sur son visage souriant! Le prince charmant? Non mais presque se dit-elle en reconnaissant le docteur Daniel Jackson...

Daniel: Je savais bien que tu finirais par te réveiller! (il sourit) Je vais préparer le ptit déj, Tu peux aller réveiller Angie?

Jeune fille:Euh... oui oui! Bien sûr!

Sur ce, il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Réalisant encore avec peine, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la première porte qu'elle découvrit et se retrouva dans une chambre d'enfant... de petite fille plus exactement. Au centre de la pièce trônait un petit lit à barreaux où un adorable bébé de deux ans à peine lui tendait les bras. Elle était très jolie avec ses yeux clairs et ses boucles brunes. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près du lit elle pu l'entendre.

Angie: Manman!

La jeune fille crut s'évanouir sous le choc. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra contre son coeur aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle apporta la petite à la cuisine et la laissant à Daniel, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, bien décidée à identifier la personne dont elle habitait le corps. Devant le miroir elle scrutait le visage de cette femme qu'elle estimait la plus heureuse du monde. Ses traits étaient fins et son regard décidé et, alors qu'elle passait une main sur ce visage, elle fut prise d'un doute et se précipita dans la chambre où elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait: un sac à main. Elle fouilla frénétiquement à l'intérieur avant d'en extraire une carte d'identité sur laquelle était écrit: nom:Jackson; prénom:Aurélie; nom de jeune fille:Chalmez; date de naissance:30/11/1988... C'était vraiment elle... Mais de la à comprendre comment elle était arrivée ici et pourquoi... Elle ignorait tout de ce futur.

Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans une jolie berline noire aux côtés de Daniel. Ils avaient déposé Angie à la crèche et ils roulaient depuis un quart d'heure.

Aurélie: Quel jour sommes-nous?

Daniel: Le 19 mars!

Aurélie: De quelle année?

Daniel:(très étonné) Eh bien 2015 mon ange! Tu es sûre que tu es bien réveillée ce matin?

Aurélie: Euh... oui!

Enfin j'espère pensa-t-elle. Soudain, elle cru que son coeur allait défaillir une nouvelle fois. En effet, Daniel se garait sur le parking de Cheyenne mountain. Elle ne savais que trop bien ce que cela signifiait: Stargate SG-1 était sa série préférée.

A peine entrés dans la base, une petite tornade aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu profond se jeta sur eux.

Petite fille: Danny!

Daniel lui caressa les cheveux.

Daniel: Bonjour ma ptite Johan!

Johan: (se tournant vers Aurélie) Liiillllllllliiiiiiiiieeee!

Aurélie: Bonjour ma puce!

Johan: Dis, tu peux rester jouer un peu avec moi?

Aurélie:(hésitante) Je ne sais pas si je peux...

Daniel: Reste donc avec! Je dois passer voir le général, je te rejoindrai plus tard!

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis partit.

Elle observa la petite qui était aux anges, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans mais elle savait déjà comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Plus Aurélie regardait Johan, plus elle lui rappelait quelqu'un...

Aurélie:(en lui souriant) Tu ne devrait pas être à l'école toi?

: Si mais comme sa maîtresse était malade, le général m'a permis de l'emmener ici.

Aurélie fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Samantha Carter.

Aurélie: Bonjour mon colonel!

Sam:(incrédule) Mon colonel? Et depuis quand tu appelle ta meilleure amie "mon colonel"?

Aurélie:(encore plus étonnée que Sam) Euh... Désolée je suis un peu à l'ouest ce matin! Qui est cette enfant pour toi?

Sam: Ah oui effectivement t'es à l'ouest! C'est ma nièce, tu sais je la garde très souvent car mon frère l'a mis en internat à Colorado Springs!

Aurélie: Ah..oui...

Sam: Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Aurélie: Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop...

Elle fut interrompue par une sonnerie qu'elle connaissait bien.

_Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles, tout le monde à son poste._

Général: Fermez l'iris.

Soldat: On reçoit un signal: C'est la Tok'ra.

Général: Mes amis porteurs de bonnes nouvelles! Trop top! Rouvrez moi ce truc en titanium ou jsais pas trop quoi!

Jacob Carter fit son apparition à la sortie du vortex. Il se dirigea vers le général Jack O'neill.

Jack: Jacob! Quel bon vent vous amène?

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Johan se précipitait dans les bras du Tok'ra.

Johan: Papppyyyyy!

Jacob: Bonjour ma ptite chérie!

Sam:(arrivant en courrant) Bonjour papa! (puis s'adressant à Jack confuse) Je suis désolée mon général, je n'ai pas pu la retenir.

Jack:(lui souriant) Ne vous en faites pas Carter! Je commence à connaître cette petite terreur!

Johan lui tira la langue en rigolant et avant que Sam n'ait pu réagir, Jack lui répondit de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le général O'neill, Jacob et SG-1 dont le major Aurélie Jackson faisait partie étaient réunis dans la salle de briefing.

_Salle de briefing du SGC 10h00_

Tout le monde attendait de savoir ce que Jacob allait annoncer. Lui se contentait de les observer… Sam regardait à la dérobée son cher général. Quand est ce que ces deux la allaient accepter leurs sentiments et se les avouer enfin ? Sans doute jamais ! Et pourtant le Tok'ra aurait aimé voir enfin sa fille heureuse auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être et qui l'aimait de la même façon. Le général, non conscient du regard attendri de la jolie colonel et de celui amusé de Jacob, s'amusait à démonter et remonter son stylo. Aurélie, perdue dans ses pensées, dessinait sur une feuille et Daniel la regardait avec une tendresse et une admiration saisissante. Seul Teal'c le fixait complètement impassible comme à son habitude.

Jacob : Hum hum… Un membre de SG-1 a du subir quelques transformations durant la nuit dernière.

A présent tout le monde l'écoutait avidement. Mais seule Aurélie comprenait le sens de ses paroles.

Aurélie : Il s'agit de moi ! N'est ce pas ?

Jacob : En effet Aurélie, mais il faut que tu sache que tout cela a été fait contre notre gré à Selmak et à moi. Nous ne voulions pas cela !

Jack : Mais comme d'hab, le grand conseil en à décidé autrement !

Selmak : Tout à fait général O'Neill ! Comme vous le savez le grand conseil n'écoute plus beaucoup nos arguments !

Jack : Mais alors, qu'ont-ils fait à notre pauvre Major ?

Aurélie : Quand je me suis couchée hier soir, j'avais 17 ans et j'habitais encore en France. Je me suis réveillée ce matin, dix ans plus tard aux Etats-Unis !

Daniel : (lui prenant la main) Ce qui explique ton état d'incompréhension depuis ce matin.

Sam acquiesa, elle comprenait à présent les réactions de sa meilleure amie.

Jacob : J'espère que le choc n'a pas été trop violent !

Aurélie : J'avoue que c'est assez déroutant…

Jack : Déroutant ? Vous avez de la chance que ce ne me soit pas arrivé ! Le Major est trop gentille ! Je me serais fait un plaisir d'aller botter les fesses au grand conseil !

Ils sourirent tous à la remarque de Jack. Mais Daniel, d'habitude très calme, était très énervé par ce qui avait été fait à sa femme.

Daniel : (perdant son sang froid) Et le grand conseil daigne-t il nous donner une explication à tout ça ?

Selmak : Oui Apophys est de retour…

Jack : Encore ! C'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir qu'on le tue combien de fois ? Et pis il devient carrément soûlant avec son « grand-retour-après-la-mort » ! Ca doit être au moins la 10e édition ! Il pourrait pas changer de disque ? Jsuis sûr que pour changer, il veut envahir la Terre et tuer SG-1 ! Daniel jvous parie le dessert d'à midi et de ce soir !

Daniel : (consterné) Jack…

Jack : Trop tard !

Selmak pensa que décidément il ne comprendrait jamais O'Neill.

Selmak : Donc en effet, il veut envahir la Terre pour la réduire en esclavage et surtout tuer SG-1 dans d'atroces souffrances.

Jack : (bondissant de son siège) Yesssssssssssssssss ! J'ai gagnéééé !

Aurélie et Sam tentaient tant bien que mal de contrôler leur fou rire. Teal'c levait son sourcil et Daniel, la tête dans les mains se demandaient quand il allait bien pouvoir grandir mentalement.

Selmak : Général, je me demande si ce n'est pas vous qui avez subi la transformation.

Daniel : Non non ! C'est son état normal ! Mais quel est le rapport entre le retour d'Apophys et la « transformation » d'Aurélie ?

Selmak : Comme vous le savez, il y a quelques jours, le Major Jackson est rentrée avec moi sur Vorash. Ayant peur de perdre son utilité au sein de SG-1, elle nous a demandé de lui enseigner le maximum de choses que nous pouvions sur les Goa'uld et les Tok'ra. Ce que nous avons fait… Elle a apprit un nombre très important de connaissances et quelques savoirs personnels que mon hôte a tenu à lui transmettre. Mais Apophys a eu vent, je ne sais comment, de la nouvelle et grâce à nos espions infiltrés dans ses rangs, nous avons apprit qu'il préparait son enlèvement. Donc pour protéger le peuple Tok'ra et le Major elle-même, le grand conseil a entreprit d'effacer une partie de sa mémoire et pour me punir m'a ordonné de le faire moi-même durant son sommeil. Je suis désolé !

Jack : Ce n'est pas à vous que nous en voulons ! Mais nous connaissons suffisamment le grand conseil pour savoir qu'il a voulu se protéger lui-même avant de penser au Major !

Jacob : Ne soyez pas si critique Jack ! Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux…

Jack : …Pour eux !

Jacob ne répondit pas car il savait que Jack avait parfaitement raison : pour les Tok'ra, les sentiments d'Aurélie ne comptaient pas.

Aurélie : Que devons nous faire maintenant ?

Selmak : Rien pour le moment, continuez vos missions comme d'habitude mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que le Major ne participe pas aux missions pendant quelques temps.

Jack : (joyeux) Ca c'est cool ! J'aurai enfin de la compagnie et de l'aide pour m'occuper des affaires de Daniel…

Daniel : (inquiet) Mes affaires ? Quelles affaires ?

Jack : (avec un sourire malicieux) Oh, si jvous le disais, ça ne serrait plus drôle ! Vous verrez bien !

Daniel : (dépité) Mais pourquoi moi ?

Jack : Mais enfin Daniel, vous savez bien que j'adore les scientifiques ! Et vous êtes mon préféré ! Avec Carter bien sûr, mais j'ai pour politique de ne jamais embêter les jolies jeunes femmes !

Sam rougit à cette remarque, Daniel désespérait et Teal'c restait impassible pour changer. Quand à Aurélie et Jacob, ils se regardaient avec un sourire en coin suite à la remarque de Jack et à la gêne de Sam.

La réunion se termina peu après. Quand tout le monde eu quitté la pièce, Aurélie se dirigea vers Jacob.

Aurélie : Répondez-moi franchement s'il vous plait ! Il y a autre chose que mes connaissances sur les Goa'uld et les Tok'ra n'est ce pas ?

Jacob pensa que cette jeune femme avait réellement une intuition développée.

Jacob : Oui, en effet ! Je t'ai dévoilé des secrets sur une personne très importante mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus…

Aurélie : Je comprends ! Merci beaucoup !

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

Jacob : Fais attention à toi ! Tout danger n'est pas écarté ! Tu es devenue très importante au sein du SGC : Jack et Teal'c t'apprécient beaucoup, Sam a besoin de sa meilleure amie, quand à Daniel, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec toi ! Pas même avec Sha're… Prend ça !

Il lui tendit une sorte de petit boîtier noir avec une pierre rouge au centre.

Selmak : C'est un localisateur Tok'ra. Si vous avez le moindre problème, appuyez sur ce bouton et un signal nous permettant de vous localiser apparaîtra sur nos écrans de contrôle. Nous pourrons ainsi venir vous aider dans les plus brefs délais ! La Tok'ra vous doit bien cela !

Aurélie : (souriant) Merci beaucoup pour tout… à tous les deux.

_Cafétéria, 11h05._

Aurélie aperçut Sam en entrant, elle était attablée devant un café et relisait ses notes.

Aurélie : (s'asseyant) La forme ?

Sam leva les yeux de sa feuille et lui sourit.

Sam : Un peu fatiguée mais sinon tout va bien ! C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

Aurélie : Je supporte très bien la situation ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici ! Mais je t'avoue que j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dix ans !

Sam : Je vais essayer de te raconter les passages les plus importants. Tu es arrivée ici il y a six ans…

_Flash back_

_Bureau du Général, six ans plus tôt, 10h00._

Sam : (pénétrant dans la pièce) Bonjour mon Général !

Hammond : Bonjour Major !

Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà assis à proximité du bureau.

Sam : Où est le Colonel ?

Hammond : En retard comme d'habitude !

Jack : Bonjour la compagnie ! Que nous vaut cette petite réunion matinale mon Général ?

Hammond : Vous allez avoir un nouveau membre dans SG-1 !

Daniel/Sam/Jack : Quoi ?

Hammond : En effet ! C'est un civil qui en a trop apprit sur le SGC ! D'origine française, il connaît tout de nous et de nos missions grâce à la série TV ! Mais il n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre la réalité du projet Stargate. Nous l'avons donc contacté afin de lui faire signer les papiers de confidentialité et lui faire passer des tests… La signature n'a posé aucun problème. Quand aux tests, ce civil a montré son aptitude au combat, au tir, des connaissances importantes sur les technologies et les peuples et surtout une incroyable détermination. Je l'ai trouvé parfait pour compléter SG-1 ! Et ce n'est pas discutable ! Pour les besoins du programme, ce civil à été nommé Capitaine. Donc dès maintenant, le Capitaine Chalmez appartient à SG-1 ! (à travers le haut parleur) _Capitaine Chalmez venez dans mon bureau._

Daniel : (suspicieux et peu convaincu) Et quel âge as-t il ?

Aurélie : (entrant et le regardant droit dans les yeux) ELLE… a 21 ans !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle…

Jack : (souriant à Sam) Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose !

Hammond : Capitaine Aurélie Chalmez, je vous présente votre nouvelle équipe : SG-1.

Aurélie : (se mettant au garde à vous) Colonel Jack O'Neill, (se remettant au garde à vous) Major Samantha Carter, (effectuant le salut Jaffa) Teal'c de Chul'ak, (tendant sa main) Docteur Daniel Jackson, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer !

Ils purent tous lire dans ses yeux le respect et l'admiration qu'elle leur portait.

_Fin du flash back_

Sam : Tu t'es très bien intégrée au groupe et tout le monde t'appréciait beaucoup. En quelques mois tu es devenue ma meilleure amie, et je suis devenue la tienne. Tu savais déjà mon attirance pour Jack et même si au début j'avais peur qu'il te plaise aussi à cause de votre complicité, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était Daniel qui t'intéressait…

_Flash back _

Sam arriva en salle de briefing, elle salua Teal'c et Daniel et partit s'asseoir vers Aurélie. Cela faisait déjà plus de six moi que la jeune fille partageait leur quotidien et tout ce passait à merveille.

Sam : Hello la miss !

Aurélie : Salut…

Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées et griffonnait sur un bout de papier. Sam se pencha pour voir : Il y avait un cœur joliment dessiné, un ange et une phrase : _« Je ne pense qu'à toi, tu m'obsède complètement, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé, mais je sais que je serrai toujours transparente pour toi car c'est à elle que pense toujours… »_. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam.

Sam : (super fort) De qui t'es amoureuse ? Dis-moi tout !

A présent Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond et Jack qui venait d'arriver les fixaient.

Aurélie : (rouge tomate) Heu… Jt'en parlerai tout à l'heure, ça me gêne d'en parler devant tout le monde ! (surtout devant Daniel)

Sam : Mais…

Un coup de pied dans le tibia la dissuada d'aller plus loin.

Mais après le briefing, elle ne pu contenir sa curiosité…

_A la cafétéria, 11h00._

Sam : Alors ?

Aurélie : (innocemment) Quoi ?

Sam : Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Aurélie : (rougissante) Personne de spécial !

Sam : Aller ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi ! De toute façon ça m'étonnerait que je le connaisse !

Aurélie : Heuuu…

Elle fut interrompue par Daniel.

Daniel : (un peu embêté) Aurélie, Jack demande si tu peux me ramener chez moi ce soir ! Ma voiture est en panne ! C'est lui qui m'a emmené ce matin mais ce soir il ne peut pas !

Aurélie : (maîtrisant ses émotions) Pas de blems ! (Waouh ! génial !)

Daniel : (souriant) Merci beaucoup ! (Je fonds… Jack a des bonnes idées…enfin quand il veut !) A tout à l'heure les filles !

Après le départ de Daniel, Sam regarda Aurélie qui souriait bêtement, le regard dans le vague…

Sam : (souriant jusqu'aux oreilles) Nooonn ! C'est Daniel ! J'aurai jamais cru !

Aurélie : (de nouveau rouge) Chuuuuttt ! Tu parles trop fort !

_Bureau de Daniel, 14h15._

Sam : Coucou Danny boy !

Daniel: Sam ! Tu n'es pas avec ta jumelle?

Sam : Non ! Elle est partie sur Colona avec Teal'c pour voir Jonas ! Il avait besoin d'aide pour une réunion diplomatique avec les dirigeants des Etats de sa planète ! Elle était ravie de pouvoir lui apporter son aide ! Je crois qu'ils s'entendent très très bien ! Surtout depuis qu'il a rompu avec Kianna !

Elle souriait en voyant le beau visage de Daniel se décomposer. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre mais elle savait aussi que cela ne la regardait pas ! Elle devait juste se contenter de pousser le destin !

Sam : (bien décidée à faire réagir son ami) Tu ne trouve pas qu'ils vont super bien ensemble ?

Daniel : (énervé) NON ! (se reprenant) Euh… je veux dire qu'elle mérite mieux que lui !

Sam : (l'air de rien) Il me semblait pourtant que tu l'appréciais ! Et puis, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense ! Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui !

Daniel : (le visage fermé) Eh bien qu'elle sorte avec lui si ça lui plais !

Sam : (voulant le pousser à bout pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait) Je crois que c'est plus sérieux ! Ils vont peut être se marier !

Daniel : (désemparé) Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ? C'est pas possible ! (réfléchissant) Il a de grandes responsabilités à présent sur Colona, il ne pourra pas partir !

Sam : (très amusée par ce petit jeu) Elle a parlé de démissionner pour lui et d'aller habiter sur Colona avec lui !

Daniel : (maîtrisant de moins en moins ses émotions) Non ! Elle ne peut pas partir… Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans elle ?

Sam : (sachant qu'elle approchait de son but) Mais pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état ?

Daniel : (les larmes aux yeux, tentant de se reprendre) Mai… mai… mais par… parce que c'est mon amie !

Sam : (feignant de le croire) Ah ok ! Je te comprends ! Ca va être dur pour moi aussi ! (Une amie ! Mais bien sûr Danny ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne !) Bon je vais te laisser travailler (si t'y arrive encore ! hi hi !) je dois aller voir le colonel ! A plus tard !

Et elle partit, laissant derrière elle Daniel complètement déprimé !

_Au détour d'un couloir._

Sam : Ah ! Mon colonel ! Je vous cherchais ! (ironique) Décidément vous passez tout votre temps dans les couloirs !

Jack : (amusé) Euh… oui, je l'avoue ! Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Major ?

Sam : J'ai une mission à vous proposer !

Jack : Expliquez-moi tout ça Major !

Sam : En fait, deux de nos coéquipiers sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et je pensais qu'on pourrait pousser le destin !

Jack : (blagueur) Daniel et Teal'c ! J'aurais jamais cru !

Sam : (en riant) Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler ! Ne dites surtout rien à Daniel ! Mais comme vous prenez votre douche en même temps que lui…

Jack : (la coupant, amusé) Nous ne voulions pas que ça se sache !

Sam : (souriant) Mon colonel, soyez un peu sérieux ! Il faudrait si vous le pouvez que…

_Fin du flash back_

_Jack : (haut parleur) Colonel Carter, venez dans mon bureau !_

Sam s'interrompu et partit.

Aurélie, restée sur sa faim, se décida à rejoindre sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda les photos dont elle disposait, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ces dix années. Fermant les yeux elle se dit que décidément, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé…

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
